sonic_the_hedgehogthe_powerpuff_girls_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurrying Through Kingdom Valley/Sonic, Shadow, and Silver’s Groups vs. Mephiles’ Clones and Monsters
(Exterior; Wave Ocean; Day) (Shadow’s group continued their search when Omega sensed something) Sedusa: What do you sense, Omega? Omega: Sensors indicate that Mephiles is heading for the plains on the other side of Kingdom Valley. He must be up to something there. (Shadow's group, now knowing where Mephiles is, then got determined) Shadow: Then let’s see what he’s up to. Brick: And kick his dark slimy butt! Morbucks: (To Rouge) Is there a shortcut leading there? (Rouge checked her map on the communicator) Rouge: Ironically, yes. It is just five miles south of here. (They hurried through five miles to the south until they reached the entrance covered in tall grass) (Exterior; Forest Path to Kingdom Valley; Day) (Sonic’s group hurried through the path at the field when suddenly, an army of Egg Gunners appeared and prepared to fight them. Silver and Blaze hurried along when they spot Sonic’s group and to Silver’s surprise, Amy, coming face to face with the army of Egg Gunners) Sonic: (Scoffs) That’s a lot of robots. (Just when Sonic's group prepared themselves, they noticed a familiar psychokinetic hold trap the Egg Gunners in place. Then Silver and Blaze appeared between Sonic's group and the Egg Gunners and Silver sent the Egg Gunners flying into the air. Blaze then blasted them with her fire ball, destroying them. Surprised by their rescue, Sonic's group spoke up in a calm surprised reaction while Silver and Blaze turned to them silently) Blossom: Wow…. Sonic: One minute you tried to kill me and the girls and the next thing…. You rescued all of us. Bubbles: Why? Silver: Apparently, you guys look like you’re in a hurry. Sonic's group: Yeah. Sonic: So what’s going on? Silver: Circumstances have changed. Blaze: We now realize that we were mistaken about you four. Silver: (Nods in agreement) We were tricked. Blossom: By who? Silver and Blaze: Mephiles the Dark. (Realizing, Sonic's group figured it out immediately, much to Silver and Blaze’s calm relief) Ace: (Flatly) Let us guess; This Mephiles guy told ya we were the bad guys and you tried to kill us to help him achieve his goals without realizing, right? Silver: (Nods) Yes. Blaze: Even though I had a suspicious feeling about it the whole time. Silver: Anyway, Blaze and I need to rescue Celebi and the Princess, as well as the Professor. (Realizing they’re on the same mission as they are, Sonic's group nods in approval while Sonic gave a thumb’s up, much to Silver and Blaze’s happiness and relief) Buttercup: Same with us! (Even Amy gave a look that means “I forgive you”) Amy: Looks like you’re a good guy in my book again. (Silver smiled a little, glad to see Amy and even the Gangreen Gang forgiving him for his earlier actions and they must have believed him now) Cream: And what are your names again? Silver: Silver the Hedgehog. Blaze: Blaze the Cat. (They head their way towards Kingdom Valley) (Exterior; Kingdom Valley; Day) (Silver, Blaze, and Sonic's group, with the two groups learning each other’s names along the way, arrived and saw that the area is literally a valley of ruins and water) Charmy: No wonder it’s called Kingdom Valley! It’s ginormous! Sonic: Silver, Blaze, guys, we don’t have time. Let’s get to Elise, Celebi, and the Professor right away. Silver, Blaze, and Sonic's group: Right! Sonic: Let’s try going up. Gotta be careful not to fall off here. (They then worked together getting through the area avoiding obstacles, fighting robots, and activating silver lining slides with the green gem levers. Upon reaching another area blocked off by metal bars, Silver spoke up) Silver: Blaze and I’ll go on ahead. (Sonic's group nods and after Blaze heated the metal bars, Silver then used his powers to bend them, making them open the way. The two groups then proceeded through and then saw a damaged structure blocking the way) Silver: I think I can knock that structure down. So Sonic, guys, leave this up to me. Then we’ll go after Elise, Celebi, and the Professor. (He used his psychokinesis to destroy the damaged structure, making a platform appear and the two groups immediately crossed to the other side) (Exterior; Kingdom Valley Plains; Day) (Upon reaching the outside of the valley, the two groups hurried along when suddenly, they spot Mephiles, in his Shadow form. The two groups got confused while they stopped, thinking he’s Shadow) Blaze: Shadow? (Mephiles turned to them slowly) Mephiles: Why, Sonic and Silver’s group. What brings you here? (The two groups got confused even more while Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and the Powerpuff Girls got suspicious, with Silver and Blaze already knowing Mephiles’ lies and the fact that he killed Silver’s mother. Shadow’s group hurried down the tall grass and upon exiting, they stopped upon noticing Mephiles interacting with Sonic and Silver’s groups) Knuckles: What brings you here? (Mephiles slowly held his hand out to Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and the Powerpuff Girls) Mephiles: I wish to help rescue Celebi, the Princess, and the Professor from Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him…. (Suddenly, Shadow’s group came out and got their attention, shocking Sonic's group, except Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and the Powerpuff Girls) Sonic’s group, except Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and PPGs: What?! Two Shadows?! Shadow: Do not be deceived by that imposter! Brick: He wants to have Elise, the Celebi Princess, and the Professor killed! (Sonic's group looked at Mephiles in suspicion and confusion, and he got angry) Mephiles: Don’t listen to them! They’re obviously lying! Shadow’s group, except Shadow: Lying?! Us?! Shadow: (Points at Mephiles) It’s him you shouldn’t listen to! Mephiles: Whom do you want to believe? Those liars, or me? (A short pause, then Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and the Powerpuff Girls smiled smugly and went up to both Shadow and Mephiles) Sonic: Before we choose our answer…. Blossom: Both of you answer Sonic, Silver, and Blaze’s question one at a time, honestly. Sonic: How, where, and when did me and either of you Shadows first meet? Blaze: And do either one of you, the real Mephiles, wish to merge with Iblis to become Solaris? Silver: And more importantly, which Mephiles killed my mother when I was little? (Mephiles answered first) Mephiles: For Sonic’s answer, we first met right here in Soleanna in the future after Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him transported you there. For Blaze’s answer, I have no intention of merging with Iblis to become Solaris, but that imposter does. (Points at Shadow, then resumed his answering) And as for Silver’s answer, I did not murder your mother when you were little. (Points at Shadow again) He did. (Shadow calmly glared daggers at Mephiles and then answered Sonic calmly) Shadow: For Sonic’s answer, we first met in Station Square when I stole a Chaos Emerald, framing you for the crime that night after Eggman's group awakened me from my slumber years after I made my promise to Maria to make innocent people happy years ago, formally mistaking that promise for revenge against humanity. For Blaze’s answer, I wish to stop the real imposter from merging with Iblis to become Solaris. (Points at Mephiles, then resumed his answering) And for Silver’s answer, he did in fact kill your mother like you claimed (Points at Mephiles again) he did. (A short pause, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze took Shadow’s hands and shook them calmly while Mephiles calmly got shocked) Sonic, Silver and Blaze: You’re correct, Shadow. (Then they glared at Mephiles) Sonic: And you’re the liar! Blaze: That’s right! Silver: So wrong answer! (Silver then used his psychokinetic levitation to pick Mephiles up in the air and the Powerpuff Girls then punched him down to the ground. Mephiles recovered slowly and got angry in a calm way. Surprised, Sonic’s group went up to Shadow’s group, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and the Powerpuff Girls) Knuckles: How did you know that he’s the imposter? (Tails noticed Mephiles’ coloration) Tails: Is it because of his coloration? Sonic: Yes. And also because he tried to trick us into thinking how Shadow and I first met. Blaze: And that he’s on our side. Silver: And that he wasn’t my mother’s murderer. (Shadow lightly smirked and nods silently. Mephiles then fully recovered, stood up, and while laughing evilly getting their attention, he transformed back into his true form. The two groups, except Shadow’s group, reacted in shock at that transformation) Amy: That’s his true form?! Shadow: That’s right. Silver: That’s Mephiles the Dark?! (Mephiles smirked evilly at them) Mephiles: So you remembered who I am, Silver. Especially after I gave you and Blaze a chance to get rid of that blue hedgehog and those three doll-like girls. Now you and Blaze finish them off for me. (He points at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls. But Silver and Blaze looked at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls in concern, and then remembering all the lies Mephiles told them and how he killed Silver’s mother, then turned to Mephiles in anger) Blaze: Enough! Silver and I saw your true intentions 10 years ago! Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys showed us! Silver: We will not be deceived by your lies anymore! And you murdered my mother with no remorse! (Mephiles’ smirk turned to calm anger) Mephiles: So you wish to turn against me? Fine! (He then stabbed his claws into his shoulders, shocking the three groups) Mephiles: Then face the wrath of my powers! (He pulled his claws out of his shoulders, showing his own blood) Mephiles: Meet my army! (He swings his hands at the ground near his feet, flicking all the blood off, and after the wounds on his shoulders healed quickly, the blood splatters then materialized into the form of shadow monsters and six clones. The three groups got determined as Mephiles laughed evilly at them) Mephiles: (Laughing evilly) If you want to continue your mission, see if you can get through them! (He then materialized into a jet of light and flew away in the distance as his evil laughter echoed. The three groups backed away in determination as the shadow monsters and clones slowly approached them in a threatening way) Amy: What’ll we do now? (Noticing a bigger area below, Silver spoke up) Silver: There’s room down there! Let’s defeat them! (Then, as Devo’s “Are You Ready” began to play in the background, the three groups leapt down to the bigger area with the shadow monsters and clones following suit) Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Split up! (They split up to take on their opponents. Shadow then picked up a nearby metal pole sticking out of a pile of rocks that were remains of a castle wall and wielded it like a bo stick while the Rowdyruff Boys got ready to fight by him) Shadow: Welcome to my ticket to oblivion! (The Rowdyruff Boys nodded. Then he began to fight some shadow monsters and the first clone with it, kicking their butts with the Rowdyruff Boys’ help. With Sonic, Silver, and the Powerpuff Girls, they leapt into the air, spinning forward and while Silver landed on his feet and used his psychokinetic levitation to send a couple of shadow monsters into a wall, splattering them into a puddle, Sonic spin dashed into the second clone, killing it while the Powerpuff Girls finished a shadow monster off with their ice breath, sonic scream, and green tornado techniques) Sonic: Hey, not bad. (With Omega and the Gangreen Gang, they dodged the shadow monsters’ attacks and then Omega shot one to death. The Gangreen Gang then prepared to kick a small boulder for each of them at a shadow monster) Ace: Ever played soccer? (They kicked them, sending them flying into the shadow monster, crushing it into a puddle. With Tails, Fuzzy, and Team Chaotix, they were fighting off some shadow monsters, and during that scuffle, Tails was knocked down by a shadow monster’s punch. With Amy, Cream, and Cheese, they dodged a shadow monster’s lunge at them after it chased them a little. Then the third and fourth clones appeared and grabbed Cream by the arms and twirled her around) Amy: Get off of her! (Cheese then bit the third clone’s hand, making it release Cream’s left arm and accidentally whacking the fourth clone’s face, making it release Cream’s right arm. Amy then swung her Piko-Piko Hammer at the two, defeating them while Cream and Cheese ducked. With Morbucks and the Amoeba Boys, they dodged the fifth clone’s punch by doing a backflip, then Morbucks turned around and defeated it by doing multiple high kicks and then shot it with her laser blaster. With Blaze, she did a fiery double high kick to both a shadow monster and the last clone, stunning them. Then she ran to let them give chase and then knocked a metal bar down with her heat, stabbing the shadow monster and the clone to death. With Rouge and Sedusa, they fought two shadow monsters and then after Sedusa knocked the first shadow monster down by kicking its feet, she then strangled it to death with her hair while Rouge crushed the second shadow monster like a bug. With the Gangreen Gang, they lured a shadow monster towards a stone door) Arturo: Let me get the door for you! (He opens it, knocking the shadow monster down. Then Billy crushed it to death with his fist. With Knuckles, he defeated some shadow monsters with his spikes on his knuckles from his punches. After they were defeated, Knuckles looked at the black purple slime, which is their blood, covering his fists and shook the slime off, cleaning his hands) Knuckles: Ha! You snooze, you lose! (Suddenly, a shadow monster sneak attacked Knuckles from behind, knocking him down, but then he quickly recovered and defeated it with a punch. Rouge meanwhile then ran up a wall and flipped back. Then she kicked a shadow monster down, making it splatter into a puddle from a sharp iron bar) Rouge: (While kicking it) Sit down! (Then the last three shadow monsters roared in anger, getting the three groups’ attention) Rouge: See ya. (Then she backed away, via quick backflips. Sedusa then followed suit) Sedusa: Right behind you! (After the two stopped near a wall, Shadow arrived, defeating the first clone with his metal pole. Then the others caught up with them. Shadow then pulled the green Chaos Emerald out and used his power) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Using that technique, Shadow then sneak attacked the three shadow monsters and killed them all with one strike until they were nothing but puddles of slime and on cue upon their defeat, the song in the background ended) Sonic: Well, that takes care of them. Shadow: Something tells me that Mephiles is using this as a distraction for something…. (Hearing him, the three groups pondered, and then Sonic quickly realized) Sonic: Wait a minute! You’re right! He said “If you want to continue your mission, see if you can get through them!” Tails: Then that means…! (Tails gasps) (Exterior; Soleanna Plains; Day) (Mephiles, with an evil smirk, summoned his black and purple electric energy ball) Tails: (Voice-over) He really is gonna cause Elise, Celebi, and the Professor’s deaths! (Mephiles then fired at the Egg Carrier flying by and the blast struck the engines, setting them on fire) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers